


Joellis Song fics

by talkingfishsandwich



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingfishsandwich/pseuds/talkingfishsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put my Ipod on shuffle, and I'm making them into Joellis fics. I will absolutely be taking requests if anyone has them though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Song is When the Day met the Night by Panic! at the Disco. Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPPJQNy7bdI

Joel was barely hanging on when he walked to the park. The stress of life was really getting to him as the normal work day neared it’s end with the sun nearing the horizon. Joel knew he was nowhere near being done for the day though, and it was hard to handle. The park was really just a way to get some air so he wouldn’t have a complete meltdown in front of everyone at work.

  
He glanced around, hoping there was no one he knew. The park was really close to his work building, and people would come here all the time. Thankfully, he seemed clear. But his eyes landed on something much more interesting than the possibility of one of his coworkers being there. Much more pleasant too.

  
What he saw was a man with the most beautiful smile sitting at a picnic table with a friend. The smile reached his eyes, and Joel felt like those eyes could save him from his day to day panic. Joel realized he was staring as the friend sitting with this man got up to walk away. He was disappointed to think that the man would too be leaving soon, but then he didn’t stand up right away.

  
Joel realized this was probably his only chance to talk to the man who looked like he was the walking incarnation of the sun when he laughed. He walked over to the picnic table, and, before sitting down, he gave the man a smile, that he was too exhausted to even try to make look real.

  
“Hey, do you mind If I sit here?” He asked.

  
“No, not at all.” The man replied, with one of those smiles again. Joel had to keep himself from staring. “I’m Adam.”

  
“I’m Joel. This may seem weird, but would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while?” He just really wanted to get to know Adam, talk to him at least to the point where he might consider meeting Joel again.

  
“And what is it that I’m getting in exchange for my time?” Adam asked.

  
“How about a smile?” Joel said. “Maybe even a laugh if you’re as nice as you look.”

  
“Well it seems as if we’ve got ourselves a nice summer romance. Just make sure you don’t break my little heart.” Adam replied sarcastically, and Joel almost laughed immediately. Maybe a small smile managed to sneak onto his lips.

  
They talked for a while, and Joel learned that Adam really was a giant teddy bear like he guessed, even if he looked intimidating. Joel ended up smiling and laughing genuinely within almost no time. After a while, they just watched the sunset, and Joel would look over to Adam every so often. He didn’t know Adam was doing the same.

  
Joel was just looking to hang around, but then he fell in love. He wasn’t sure how, since he had never believed in love at first sight, but there was no way out of it now. And they had the perfect backdrop, a golden sky from the sunset on a nice summer evening. Joel felt like he was the moon meeting the sun to create something beautiful. And he felt better. He knew he belonged with the sun, with Adam.


	2. I know It's Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song I know It's Today from Shrek the Musical. Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubBN38hL9KY
> 
> So I have this soundtrack because I was in it when we did this at my school. Joel is Fiona and Adam, as briefly as he's in this, is Shrek. Enjoy!

So yeah, Joel was a little unstable maybe. But that would happen to you after being trapped in a tower for the majority of your life with nothing to keep yourself occupied besides fairytales. They all got their happy ending with their princes, so why couldn’t he?

  
Ever since he was put in the tower at 7 years old, he had been telling himself that his prince would come, just like they do in the stories, and he would be rescued from this living hell. As more and more time went by though, his mantra of “I know it’s today” became less and less real, and his multiple readings of the fairy tales brought him not hope, but bitterness.

  
He never liked all of them anyway. Only the beginning bits that set the story up and the end that gave the happy ending. The middle was too much waiting, too much sadness and loss of hope. Those parts were too much like his own life.

  
He sat on his bed, as always, reading the tale of Rapunzel out loud to no one. Getting to the part about the waiting and Rapunzel wanting to die rather than wait for another day, Joel couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take feeling the same way as her, but never getting the happy ending he deserved. He had been waiting too long for there to be any hope that he would be rescued by a fair prince by now. That was the only thing that really made him differ from the princesses in his stories. He was still waiting.

  
He turned the page in frustration, stopping upon hearing it rip. Then suddenly, he was grinning, and tearing, and laughing, and just destroying all of his books. After this he would have nothing left, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at this moment. He tore pages out, and then just tore some books in half all together. After a while he started yelling, and that was what made him realize what he was doing.

  
He stopped, sat down on the ground, and started repeating this to himself. “I know he’ll appear.” As he repeated it to himself, he tried to think of why he was great, and why the knight that finally came for him would be the luckiest knight alive. It wasn’t working.

  
He may have been sitting there for hours in the midst of his breakdown. He was now slightly singing off tune “I know it’s today” in what couldn’t really be called a melody. Just slouching, and not thinking. That’s when the unthinkable happened. He heard a voice. One that wasn’t his own. He almost thought he was crazy, but a look off the side and a repeated “Is anyone up there?” confirmed what he heard. The first thing he did was fist pump. The second thing was panic.

  
He cleaned as well as he could in the time it would take the knight to reach him, and then just did his best pretending to be asleep. Soon there was a giant figure looming over him, and a surprisingly uninterested voice saying “oh great, I got one of the snoozers”. There wasn’t really any more warning before he was being shaken roughly and yelled at. Not exactly what he was hoping for, but things always had a way of working out in fairy tales.

  
All he could think in his head was “I knew it would be today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to do any requests people might send me! I know I sound desperate, I'm just excited for this. My tumblr is jerem24601, and I will be posting these on there as well, as well as taking requests from there.


End file.
